Masquerade Balls
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: [Outlaw Queen One-Shot] Robin pleads for Regina to go to Belle and Mr. Gold's masquerade ball. Did it end up a good time? (RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT!)


**Yes, the title is a pun. And yes, it was intended :)**

**Enjoy!**

**OH AND HAPPY OUTLAW QUEEN SMUT DAY!**

**..**

**...**

October 31st, Storybrooke, Maine.

A time that Regina used to enjoy with her son (and rightfully should still be able to enjoy with him). Now, it's just another day that she has to remember how he's gone. Out of her arms, away from her hugs and her home. Just, yet, another thing that has gone wrong in her dreary lifetime.

She had wanted to sit in the house all night, not even give out candy, but Robin wanted her to come to this idiotic, masquerade ball that Belle and Rumplestiltskin were putting on. And because it was Robin, she said yes.

Now, she's standing in her closet in only her black lace underwear and a bra to match, looking around for _something_ to wear. She huffs as she sees the big pile of clothes that just wasn't working out, then turns to the mirror and sees her body, admiring herself for a moment before turning back to the door. She finally just waves her hand over her torso and thighs, making a dress appear. It was long, going all the way to the ground and curving to fit her body tightly. The deep red silk suits her body nicely, the sequins shining in the dim light of the closet.

She turns back to the mirror and smiles, flicking her wrist to make a mask on a long post appear in her fingers. She puts it up to her eyes, already complete with a dark smokey look, "Perfect." She whispers, proud of her costume finally.

She steps out and finishes her bright red lipstick, placing it carefully on her moist lips and rubbing them together. She sticks the tube back in her purse and heads downstairs, a curl of her hair had fallen down from the updo, but it framed her face nicely and she doesn't have time to fix it. She's almost late, as is.

Once she reaches the Gold mansion, she steps out of her car, careful of the dress. _Stepping out of carriages was a lot easier in these things, _she remembers. She growls under her breath a little after she has already shut her car door, realizing she left her mask in the passenger seat. She opens it and takes it back in her hand, putting it to her face as she walks into the home.

People are everywhere. Belle must have invited the whole town, because Regina is seeing people she's never even met before, even as mayor. She holds the mask to her face cautiously, making sure no one sees her walking in. She feels so uncomfortable, no one likes her here except Robin. Why did she agree to come?

She walks to the punch table and gets a drink, leaning against the table as she tips it against her lips and sips at it. It was tart, but it felt good running down her throat. A man in a mask comes up to the table, his mask was strapped to his face instead of manually holding it, and he wore a beautifully fitting, black tux with a bow tie. She watches as he gets the punch, then reaches in his pocket for a flask. He takes it out and pours some of whatever it was in the glass.

He turns to her and then leans against the table as she is, "Would you like to make the party a little more interesting, m'lady?" He asks, making her smile and bite her lip a little. He knew who she was.

"How did you know it was me?" Regina asks, supporting the wrist of the hand that held the drink, her shoulders facing forward but her head looking to him.

He smirks and looks down at her, his bright blue eyes shining through the holes in his mask. "Do you really need to ask that, Regina?"

She nods, "Indeed, I do. How do you know you weren't just asking some random woman to take a drink from your flask?"

His lips twitch up ever-so-slightly into a smile and he hands the flask to her, "Whiskey, m'lady." He says, still ignoring her question.

She doesn't take it, instead she raises brows above her mask. "Are you ignoring my question, thief?"

He sighs and lets his lips move into a full smile, "No, I just love to see you writhe."

"Oh you do?"

"Mm, I do. And also, I know because there is no woman in this crowd who could pull off that dress, showing _that_ amount of curves and _that _amount of cleavage."

She smirks and tilts her head forward to look at the top of her dress. Yes, she was showing a lot of cleavage. But when did she not, in these beautiful, royal dresses? "Oh, so you like that." She murmurs, flicking a brow upward and moving her head again to look at the party unraveling in front of her.

He smiles and turns to her, stepping in front of her. She was now stuck between him and the table, but she didn't want to go anywhere. "Indeed I do." He rasps, smirking that devilish little smirk.

She brushes her tongue between her lips, biting down softly on her lower one and messing her lipstick up a little. She looks down between them and holds her glass a little tighter in her hands, "Hmm, good to know."

He steps closer to her, making her wonder what he was doing until she felt his lips on hers, his stubble on her chin and cheeks, his nose on hers. She smiled against his lips and playfully pushed him away, letting out a short and halfway amused laugh. "You know what happened _last _time you stuck your tongue down my throat, Locksley." She warns, her mind wandering back to their hike in the forest a week ago, when he pressed her against the tree and made love to her. Her stomach churns at the remembrance of it.

He smirks a little and nods as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "Oh, how could one forget?" He asks, sliding his strong and rough hand around her silky waist.

She looks over her shoulder at Emma and Killian, then to Mary-Margaret and David, then to Ruby and Dr. Whale...they were all not watching, thankfully. "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." She whispers after leaning in to his neck, her lips by his ear.

**..**

…**..**

She hears the door open and she's relieved to see that it's Robin. She's standing beside the shower, her hands by her bare sides and her dress folded neatly on the countertop.

She can't help but grin when she sees his eyes drop to her beautiful, ivory skin. Her breasts pushed way up by the bra, her stomach covered in goosebumps from the slight chill in the room. "I do believe a pretty woman told me to meet her in here, yes?" He asks finally, his voice husky and his eyes roaming up her body to meet hers.

She nods, stepping closer to him with her heals still strapped on her feet. "She did..." She coos, bringing her hand up to his cheek before pressing her lips passionately against his.

He stumbles back and leans against the door, holding her bare waist in his arms and his nose pressing against hers. Her other hand is sliding down his chest, finding his belt and quickly undoing it with one hand. It slides down the hem and into his boxers, her fingers searching for something that she quickly found hardened. She groans and so does he when she wraps her fingers around him fully.

Robin holds her against him tightly and grabs her ass, squeezing it once before kissing her harshly. Regina growls and pulls away, "Just get on with it..." She rasps, switching places with him and letting him pin her against the door this time.

He nods excitedly but slowly, pulling his pants down quickly and sliding her panties down her smooth legs and letting them fall to her ankles. She steps one foot out of them and lifts her leg, wrapping it around his waist and grinding against his erection. She holds his head with both hands while kissing him, then leans against the door even more and whispers, "Take me."

Robin gladly accepts and guides himself to her, letting his whole member slip inside of her with groans and moans, trying to stay quiet but there was no way neither of them could. His hips thrust upward into her, his hand grabs her calf muscle and lifts her leg up to rest on his shoulder. "Mmmm..." He starts moaning, pressing his lips on hers to muffle his sounds.

After they've both come with each other's names on their lips, he lets her leg slide down his arm and stand up properly again. "That..." He starts, but was too breathless to finish.

"Never happened...so shhh..." She whispers, though she knew she was being loud before.

He smirks and nods, "Right, never happened..." He repeats with a wink, pulling his pants up.

**..**

…**..**

Regina walks out gracefully of the bathroom after Robin had minutes before. She holds the mask to her face and smirks as she still feels that numbness between her thighs. She takes a sip of her punch, now, that had been sitting on the table outside.

Belle comes up to her and smirks, almost as if she knew something, but walks off. Regina finds this odd but then decides she's just being skeptical, and walks away as well. She goes to the punch table again where she sees her masked, handsome man standing and sipping at his spiked punch. She stands beside him and leans against the table, about to say something until she overhears disturbing words, _"Yeah...in the bathroom." _from a certain blonde.

She whips around to see Emma standing there with Hook, "What?!" She exclaims, gripping her glass tighter and tighter.

Emma walks to her and smirks, "What? I was just asking Hook if he wanted to go...with me." She says, looking around, "This is a masquerade ball and we're all a little bored. Don't you think?" Emma says, then looks at Robin and chuckles, "Maybe you two should try it too, you both look a little bored."

Regina smiles inside and takes a calming breath – Emma didn't know what they did, loosening her grip on the glass a little. "Well, we were actually just about to leave..."

..

...

**Fin.**

**How'd you like it? :) be nice please haha**


End file.
